Puerto, tabaco y ron
by kastiyana
Summary: Inglaterra se considera a sí mismo un caballero ahora en el siglo XXI, pero un poco de ron en una cantina de su viejo puerto sudamericano podrían desenterrar al magnate y luego al monstruo del pasado. Leve UKUS - Uk en modo pirata, EEUU en modo heroico y el BTT siendo ellos mismos.


**Sumary**: Inglaterra se considera a sí mismo un caballero ahora en el siglo XXI, pero un poco de ron en una cantina de su viejo puerto sudamericano podrían desenterrar al magnate y luego al monstruo del pasado. Leve UKUS - Uk en modo pirata, EEUU en modo heroico y el BTT siendo ellos mismos.

**Nota**: Como se está haciendo costumbre, esto nació hablando con July que hace un tiempo me pidió un fic con Inglaterra de pirata, todo lo demás, las locuras y las borracheras salen de mi imaginación vikinga . Recordé que el señor Francis Drake destruyó la ciudad en donde vivo y, conjunto a lo que aprendí en un curso que hice en la facultad de historia sobre la presencia inglesa en Valparaíso, armé esta locura. Espero sinceramente que luego de leerlo me tengan envidia malsana por vivir donde vivo. Ahora a leer.

**Puerto, tabaco y ron**

_todo__  
__lo transformas en nave,__  
__eres__  
__la remendada proa__  
__de un pequeño,__  
__valeroso__  
__navío.__  
__La tempestad corona__  
__con espuma__  
__tus cordeles que cantan__  
__y la luz del océano__  
__hace temblar camisas__  
__y banderas__  
__en tu vacilación indestructible.__  
_(Oda a Valparaíso – Pablo Neruda)

_-¿Y qué pasa? ¿No hay nadie más que pueda pelear? ¡Nenasas todas! ¡Qué les den por culo, perras!-_

_No alcanzó a terminar la frase antes que un golpe seco en su nuca lo derribara._

000

Reino Unido despertó atravesado en la cama, con la camisa entreabierta enrollada, la boca pastosa, los ojos incapaces de enfocar una figura y tres problemas fundamentales: La resaca de la putísima madre que le estaba partiendo la cabeza; la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba y la duda terrible de haber perdido las memorias de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Sacó la cabeza de su posición – enterrada en el colchón – y dejó que la luz entrara de cuajo y sin piedad por sus magullados ojos. La cabeza se le partía, el cráneo golpeaba su cerebro y entonces decidió volver a quedar boca abajo y esperar a que se le pasase mientras comenzaba a intentar reconstruir su vida. Una sirena de barco, ensordecedora, grave y larga como un castigo le trajo algunas luces. Estaba en Chile, en Valparaíso. Había venido a la ceremonia de cambio de mando, donde un representante de cada nación había acudido a hacer acto de presencia. Al llegar a la capital se había encontrado con la rana y sus amiguetes, había tomado un taxi él solo para evitar molestias; llegó al hotel que habían reservado para él donde además encontró a Italia del Norte junto a Alemania merendando; se sentó con ellos a tomar el té, más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y se fascinó al ver que aun en esta tierra se conservaba la costumbre de tomar un buen té importado, remojado y aromático. Su huella aún palpitaba en el puerto.

El resto de la tarde paseó solo por la ciudad recordando los buenos tiempos: el siglo diecinueve, cuando junto a Francia, España, Italia, Alemania, y otros, tenían un constante intercambio comercial con los países americanos y los europeos que habían ido a residir allí. Recordó con añoranza que entonces Valparaíso había sido uno de los puertos más importantes y lo mejor de todo, que había sido suyo por casi un siglo. Se notaba en las construcciones, en las casas victorianas, en las huellas del tranvía en el piso, los funiculares, en el reloj Turry que era una copia de los grandes relojes londinenses.

Cerró los ojos y de juró que escuchaba el repiquetear de los caballos por las callejuelas empedradas de antaño; esos años en que esta ciudad no parecía chilena, ni sudamericana, en que se hablaba inglés, se tomaba té en las teterías – despreciando profundamente el mate por ser una bebida amarga de consumo poco higiénico (1) – leyendo el The South Pacific Mail (2). Anduvo por las calles donde las señoras rubias iban a la Casa Riddell a comprar sus trajes de seda traídos de Inglaterra, compraban productos de belleza en la Botica Londres y donde los ricos comerciantes se tomaban sus copas y jugaban cartas en el Union Club, mientras hablaban de esos tiempos en que fueron viejos lobos de mar. Vio un mural del equipo de football y recordó que era suyo, que él mismo había fundado ese primer club deportivo y equipo de futbol del país, el Santiago Wanderers, en que solo jugaban ingleses. Rememoró con mayor regodeo el haber tenido el privilegio de construir una iglesia anglicana en tiempos donde estaba prohibida la libertad de culto. Se lo permitieron por ser él y porque su gente era muy influyente en el país.

Porque entonces para él y su gente no era Valparaíso de Chile, sino el "Valparéiso de Gran Bretaña." La pequeña sede de Reino Unido en Sudamérica.

Al pasar fuera de los pubs del barrio bohemio, prometió volver al día siguiente luego de la ceremonia; una copita no le haría mal a nadie. Volvió al hotel Gervasoni convenciéndose de ello y se tomó un vaso de whisky antes de ir a dormir, mientras miraba las luces del puerto . Fue ahí donde sintió la primera picazón, ese deseo de salir a armar la batahola más grande en años. Se sintió adolescente, casi saboreando el sabor del destilado barato en sus labios y, con una sonrisa, se fue a dormir.

La ceremonia de cambio de mando había transcurrido con normalidad, con esa diplomática y aburrida cordialidad en que todos saludaban, se sacaban la foto, se esforzaban en no dormirse y se lanzaban miradas de odio por la espalda. Estados Unidos, más adelante, saludaba al nuevo presidente que comulgaba tan bien con sus ideas neoliberales. Los países socialistas murmuraban entre ellos y en eso un temblor – terremoto para los europeos poco acostumbrados – sacudió la tierra aterrorizándolos. Prusia, que no asistió a la ceremonia, llamó aterrado a su hermano porque vio venir el apocalipsis y cuando estuvieron todos en el hotel, conjunto a sus buenos amigos Francia y España decidieron irse de fiesta, porque el mundo se pudo haber acabado y ellos se debían un agasajo antes de morir.

Inglaterra no quiso mencionar a nadie que quería irse de copas. Ni siquiera a Estados Unidos que le preguntó a dónde iba.

-A tomarme un té-

Estados Unidos le observó extrañado, pero le creyó, porque encontraba totalmente posible que Reino Unido quisiese beber té a las diez de la noche y porque no sabía que a esa hora en la ciudad casi no hay teterías abiertas. Inglaterra enfiló cerro abajo directo al puerto, directo al pub "Playa" donde un sin fin de adornos de timones, salvavidas, banderitas de muchos países y otras antigüedades marinas lo saludaron. De solo ver eso y la barra se le hizo agua la boca. Pidió un ron solo, lo miraron extrañado, pero le dieron el gusto. Tras ese vinieron unos cinco vasos más mientras escuchaba que hubo simulacro de tsunami y pánico colectivo en la ciudad mientras ellos soportaban el protocolar encuentro dentro del congreso nacional. Empinaba el sexto cuando escuchó las voces.

-Este puerto y todo este puto país era mío... joder, estuve a punto de recuperarlo cuando vino el cejón y los jodidos irlandeses... ¡estuve tan cerca! - (3)

-Yo también viví acá un tiempo, ¡traje unos palacios y jardines preciosos!-

-¿Te trajiste todo un jodido palacio?-

-Bueno, solo la fachada... venían en barcos y las ensamblaban acá, aún quedan iglesias con mi estampa, deberías ver el buen gusto de mis construcciones al lado de las casas que hizo el rosbif-

-West y yo también vivimos acá... trajimos un club social era asombroso, las mejores fiestas se daban allí kesesese-

-Che, palle! Parecen un trío de viejos de mierda hablando del pasado, beban y dejen beber la puta madre -

-Qué malo eres, Roma... -

Fue en ese momento que Inglaterra sintió florecer en sí al monstruo. Estaban hablando de él y lo peor, hablaban de SU puerto, como si fuera de ellos. ¿Es que se les olvidaba quién era él? ¡Era Inglaterra! ¡Era el amo y señor de los mares! Era el lobo de mar, el capitán Kirkland, corsario, servidor de la Reina, era el poder encarnado en John Hawkins traficando esclavos en el Caribe, en Francis Drake que luchaba contra la Armada Invencible, en Anne Bonny y Mary Read, las notables mujeres piratas.

Reino Unido se tambaleó, el saco ya tirado en el piso, la corbata extraviada en el baño, camisa medio abierta, mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Ojos inyectados en sangre, sonrisa ladina y botella de ron en la mano – porque sí, al final terminó pagándola completa – y se acercó a las cuatro naciones. Algunos latinos estaban por allí cerca, también estaban los nórdicos. Dinamarca no se perdía detalle de lo que el anglosajón hacía. Holanda igualmente lo reconoció de inmediato, el que estaba ahí no era el Inglaterra de la mañana sino su enemigo de antaño. Anticipó la riña y se regodeó de antemano, echándose la jarra de cerveza de un trago.

-¿Qué creen qué hacen, zorras? ¿Hablando así de MI puerto? ¡Váyanse de mi bar y de mi sitio ahora!-

-¿Eh?-

-España... vámonos, este bastardo enloqueció de nuevo-

-¡A quién crees que le dices bastardo! Jodído italiano...-

Las tres naciones más viejas se miraron notando que estaba usando el inglés antiguo, la versión rudimentaria que hablaban los hombres del mar en el siglo XVI y supieron que este no era el Reino Unido de la mañana, sino el capitán Kirkland, el que había saqueado sus embarcaciones hace cinco siglos.

El inglés alzó la botella y dejó caer un chorro de licor como cascada en su boca. Italia Romano abrió sus ojos como platos y Francia gruñía un gesto de asco ante los pésimos modales de la nación.

-Bien... por quién empiezo... -

Inglaterra no alcanzó a dar una advertencia cuando ya le había asestado una trompada a Romano que salió despedido hacia atrás volcando una mesa.

-¡Roma!-

-¿Tú también quieres España? Ahí te va-

El ibérico no alcanzó a verlo venir, cuando de un puñetazo y un empujón la lo habían lanzado arriba del italiano.

-Ahora veamos si puedes con el asombroso yo-

-Pfft, puedo contigo y con toda tu estirpe-

Inglaterra lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado por el albino. Prusia agarró una espada de utilería, lo mismo que Inglaterra, se trenzaron en una pelea encarnizada danzando alrededor de las mesas. Los turistas pensaron que era parte de una puesta en escena del bar y los estudiantes en el segundo piso gritaban para azuzar a ambas partes. Prusia se afirmó de uno de los pilares para tomar impulso y lanzar de una patada al borracho pirata que salió despedido hacia una mesa llena de turistas japoneses, que ya no aplaudían, simplemente dejaron la comida, arrojaron billetes y salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera. Inglaterra recogió el dinero con una risita cretina y se puso de pie agarrando una de las sillas.

Prusia le observó, festivo como siempre, y se dispuso a iniciar el segundo round arremetiendo contra él con otra de las sillas. Los dueños gritaban que llamarían a la policía. Francia se quejaba escondido tras la barra y pidiéndoles que se detuvieran, los contendientes no hacían caso golpeándose con el inmobiliario gritando insultos y haciendo crujir terriblemente la madera. Fue por un chillido de Francia, que Prusia se distrajo dándole la oportunidad al inglés. El capitán Kirkland le azotó con el respaldo de la silla y el albino cayó inconsciente en las tablas. Acto seguido se dirigió donde el francés y lo agarró por la melena pegando su cabeza a la barra.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, rana... ¿me echabas de menos?-

-Es imposible que alguien sea capaz de extrañarte, ¡Bestia! ¡Suéltame!-

-Aw... pero ¿Por qué? Yo tenía pensado divertirme contigo, embellecerte, como en los viejos tiempos -

El hombre poseído por el pirata, tomó el cigarrillo que había quedado abandonado en la barra por un estudiante. Le pegó una calada y puso un gesto de asco.

-Esto es una mierda – observó la marca, Pall Mall, y sosteniendo aún a Francia por la cabeza comenzó a menear el cigarrillo encendido cerca de su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas, Francia? ¿Lo bello que quedabas luego de mis atenciones?-

El galo temblaba y comenzó a insultar.

-Maldito Rosbif... salvaje, bárbaro... asesino, ladrón, suéltame ahora-

-Me encanta que resaltes mis virtudes, rana, debería premiarte por eso-

Y dicho esto, comenzó a agitar el cigarrillo encendido sobre la cabeza de su prisionero. Las brazas caían sobre las mejillas del galo que no paraba de gritar, entonces España saliendo de su aturdimiento intento ayudar a su amigo empujando al inglés. El francés salió por la puerta trasera y España se ganó un nuevo golpe en la cabeza con una botella que por suerte no cedió ante el impacto.

Italia del Sur se apresuró a socorrerlo y lo arrastró tras una de las mesas. Para entonces, ya turistas y estudiantes habían huido y solo quedaban las naciones nórdicas, y uno que otro europeo voyerista.

Inglaterra buscó una navaja en lo que creyó ser el bolsillo de su casaca roja de antaño. No la encontró, rugió en frustración y empinó la botella para sacar los últimos chorros de licor antes de romperla y convertirla en un arma. Para ese entonces Holanda y Dinamarca habían entendido que debían intervenir. Suiza se llevó a Finlandia que decía ya no estar en edad de estas tonterías.

Dinamarca fue el primero en atacar tomando un palo de escoba. Inglaterra agarró de las abandonadas mesas contiguas botellas de cerveza vacías o a la mitad y las lazaba con una fantástica puntería contra su oponente. Una casi llena le dio justo en una rodilla doblegándolo, momento que Reino Unido aprovechó para asestar una patada en la cabeza al danés. "Uno menos" pensó triunfante, Holanda se preparaba, gigante y amenazador y eso solo logró que le hirviera más la sangre.

El dueño del local sacaba tímidamente un arma de fuego de la cajonera y, si el inglés hubiese sido más distraído, podría haberse salido con la suya, Inglaterra dio un salto tras la barra y antes que pudiera cargar el arma se la quitó de las manos y le dio un empujón.

-Así no se hace, hombre... debes ser más rápido-

Y lo demostró, cargando el arma en segundos y girando el cañón en juego mientras apuntaba en la sien al joven barista que parecía estar a punto de hacerse encima. Se escucharon sirenas afuera del local, y los locatarios suspiraron aliviados. Inglaterra se volvió a ellos y rugió.

-A ver... cierren las puertas antes que me cabree en serio -

No tuvo respuesta así que debió pedir las cosas "por favor", con unos balazos al aire. Los empleados corrieron a sus órdenes y entonces fue como antes, como cuando daba órdenes a su tripulación antes de saltar al abordaje. Holanda hacía sonar sus nudillos y pensaba como atacar a un hombre armado sin salir tan herido. El capitán Kirkland, antes que todo caballero, guardó la pistola metiéndola entre el cinturón y el bolsillo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Vamos, vikingo, bailemos -

La policía afuera gritaba que salieran del local pero no había respuesta. Porque el desafiar a la autoridad solo le daba más placer a todo. Y comenzaron a bailar, lanzando puñetazos, patadas, esquivándose, balanceándose entre las mesas y pilares. Inglaterra reía como si fuera un niño en fiestas y Holanda temía estar luchando con un loco que no sentía dolor, y que al contrario, con cada golpe y partida de labio obtenía más satisfacción.

-Esta bestia va a quemar la ciudad de nuevo- (4) España masculló mientras se ponía de pie, mareado, afirmándose contra uno de los pilares. Italia del Sur lo sostenía con el miedo dibujado en la cara mientras examinaba una posible vía de escape en medio de maldiciones susurradas. Inglaterra le asestaba sus últimos golpes a Holanda y entonces ya supieron que estaban perdidos. España se sintió transportado al siglo XVI, la misma impotencia de entonces al ver sus fragatas hundirse, materializadas en menos de una hora. -¡Romano corre y llama a Estados Unidos! ¡Es el único capaz de detenerlo!-

El italiano no debió oírlo dos veces. Usando una silla como escudo contra los proyectiles de vidrios molidos salió disparado hacia el baño, donde pudo sacar su teléfono y marcar un número que casi nunca había usado.

000

Estados Unidos estaba en cama viendo un canal de cable en que pasaban "Viaje a las estrellas". Maldecía los subtítulos en español que le desconcentraban y tenía pensado coger el teléfono del cuarto para pedir en recepción que configuraran la señal o algo para que no llegasen las traducciones, cuando sonó su móvil. La pantalla decía que era Italia Romano y pensó que seguro era una penitencia que le había obligado a hacer el trío de inútiles en medio de su borrachera. Dejó sonar el aparato hasta que se dio cuenta que era urgente.

-Qué pasa- preguntó desganado y lo primero que oyó fue un disparo, el sonido de algo rompiéndose y un conocido. "¡Chigui!"- ¿Romano? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están metidos en un lío? ¿Qué sucede?-

-El capitán Kirkland está atacando...-

Solo pudo susurrar eso desde su escondite. Estados Unidos no quiso oír más y se lanzó calle abajo buscando un taxi o cualquier medio que lo llevara hasta que recordó. Marcó a Romano, le contestaron de inmediato.

-¿Dónde están? -

- En un pub que se llama Playa... está cerca de una plaza grande sin pasto, hay un edificio como un palacio y un monumento, ¡No sé que más! ¡Maldita sea!-

-Bien, bien... allí voy-

Tardó más de diez minutos corriendo, no era tan lejos porque todo en esa ciudad era demasiado pequeño. Se dio cuenta donde era porque afuera estaba la policía. No querían permitirle pasar, pero el norteamericano les aseguró que él podía frenar esa locura, se acercó a la puerta gritando.

-¡Oye, viejo! ¡Sal a jugar conmigo también! ¿O es que tienes miedo?-

Inglaterra reconoció la voz de su ex colonia paralizándose en el acto, justo cuando iba a derribar un barril de cerveza. Su rostro se iluminó y agarrando un bate que estaba tirado tras la barra, seguro como medio de defensa de los pobres trabajadores. Se acercó a la puerta dejando entrar al muchacho, la policía soltó unos disparos al aire como amenaza logrando solo divertir más a la nación europea.

-Mira nada más... el mocoso queriendo jugar a ser grande de nuevo-

-Soy grande, soy más grande que tú – se defendió Estados Unidos, porque era cierto, al menos territorialmente lo era. Inglaterra rugió de rabia y le dirigió un golpe con el palo que, por suerte, fue detenido a tiempo por la nación.

-Eres fuerte- comentó el inglés alejándose y agarrando un objeto más contundente. Un cajón de cerveza (vacío por suerte) y lanzándolo contra el jovencito.

-Soy más joven – le recordó el norteamericano intentando darle con el puño y atinándole en el pecho. Inglaterra se balanceó y cayó riéndose encima de una de las pocas mesas que aún seguían de pié.

-Bien, hagamos esto interesante. -

La nación europea partió la pata de una de las mesas, usando su fuerza de ser inmortal; los dueños del local le miraban horrorizados mientras blandía la estaca contra el estadounidense. Alfred comenzó a examinar qué cosa podía usar de escudo contra los ataques de Reino Unido, solo encontró una bandeja de madera que logró interponer justo a tiempo para no ser atravesado en dos, levantó su pie para golpear la mano de Inglaterra. El vándalo corrió su mano justo a tiempo, se lanzó la estaca de una mano a otra y con precisión golpeó la cabeza de su ex colonia derribándolo.

Entonces se da cuenta que es el campeón absoluto, en su euforia se sube a una de las mesas largas que aún están de pie y grita con fervor.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿No hay nadie más que pueda pelear? ¡Nenasas todas! ¡Qué les den por culo, perras!-

Luego de eso todo se fue a negro.

000

Inglaterra recuerda finalmente y su grito rebotó en las paredes del hotel.

Ahora sabe qué y quién le pegó y por qué le duele la nuca. Pero sabe muchas otras cosas que desearía no haber recordado, como _por qué_ le habían pegado y por qué estaba en el estado en que se encontraba. Piensa entonces que nada puede ser peor, pero como siempre, la vida le demuestra lo contrario cuando Estados Unidos sale de su baño, torso desnudo y húmedo, envuelto apenas en una toalla y le enfrenta con los ojos azules llenos de vergüenza.

_Oh, por favor... díganme que no me he __tirado__ a este niño... por favor_

-Inglaterra- murmura la nación menor con un tono de voz confuso, mira a su alrededor buscando donde distraerse y recoge sus ropas a la carrera antes de meterse de vuelta al baño. Inglaterra se pone de pie dificultosamente y golpea la puerta.

-Alfred, vamos, no hagas esto más difícil-

No se escuchó ningún ruido más que el sonido de una cremallera cerrándose, un suspiro largo y finalmente el click de la puerta. Reino Unido se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama agarrando su cabeza con las manos. Podría engañarse diciendo que no volverá a beber pero es mentira, así que no se esfuerza, simplemente toma el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y se lo traga con una necesidad rayana en la locura.

-Pedí una botella de agua antes de levantarme y un café, no está frío aún, deberías beberlo-

Inglaterra asintió agarrando la taza de brebaje negro y vaciándola de un trago, con el disgusto pintado en la cara.

-Te hará bien, deberías comer algo... voy a la recepción a pedir unos panes ¿Prefieres dulces o salados? Deberían ser salados para que te repongas... voy y vuel...-

Reino Unido sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para arrojar al chiquillo a la cama.

-No... No vas a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos-

Estados Unidos quiso morirse un instante.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?-

-...-

-...-

-El capitán Kirkland paseó un rato por su antiguo puerto... nada grave, luego te desmayaste... bueno, no me mires así, te tuve que controlar y te traje rápidamente a cuestas, huimos en el auto que habían rentado los chicos porque sino estarías preso por quién sabe cuánto... ellos tuvieron que pasar la noche en la comisaría siendo interrogados... están enojados y...-

-Ya...-

-También bueno, golpeaste a Holanda y Dinamarca, a Romano...-

-...-

-Dijiste que este puerto era tuyo, te tomaste dos botellas de ron, rompiste un bar, casi, los dueños del bar te están buscando y la Reina te ha llamado ya unas tres veces-

-_Bollocks_-

-...-

-...-

-No sé cómo se ha enterado, creo que Francia le ha dicho, y bueno, antes de dormir...-

Un silencio incómodo se instala entre ambas naciones. Inglaterra cree que puede leerlo nítido. Trata de buscar las palabras más corteses para interrogar a Estados Unidos y entonces el mismo chiquillo continúa.

-Me tocó acostarte-

-Ya... pero no volviste a tu cuarto... Vamos, dime qué más hice-

-No creo que sea bueno que lo sepas -

-Lo que sea podré soportarlo, soy una nación vieja, no me dar vergüenza, dilo -

-Cuando llegaste, despertaste, dijiste que el viejo lobo de mar estaba en celo... -

Inglaterra comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Que llevabas muchos meses en alta mar y que lo necesitabas... f...fue tal c...como era _entonces,_ ya sabes...- su excolonia tenía pinta de querer lanzarse por la ventana del tercer piso en que estaban.

-Oh no...-

000

_-Vamos, niño... no te hagas el difícil, sabes que quieres-_

_-¡Inglaterra! No seas borracho, duérmete de una vez-_

_-¡Ja! Eso quisieras... vamos abre las piernas-_

_-¡Hey!, eso no se vale, no me empujes así... ¿¡Qué haces!?... ¡Hey!... no... no... Iggy... Arthur... maldita sea... ah...-_

_-¿Ves como sí quieres?-_

_-Nnn -_

_-Eso, con la boca ocupada te ves mucho mejor-_

000

-Oh no...-

-Sí... lo lamento, pero sí...-

-...-

-Lo peor de todo es que estas paredes son delgadas... y...-

-Ya-

Se quería morir. Hubiera golpeado algo, pero presentía que eso solo aumentaría sus problemas. En las noticias locales no se paraba de hablar de los disturbios del barrio puerto, del inglés enloquecido, de los turistas aterrorizados. Envió un cheque a los dueños del bar con unas tres mil libras, de forma anónima, para cubrir los daños que 'ese loco compatriota' pudo haber causado. Y que se sepa que no lo hizo por culpa ni porque le hubiesen obligado, sino porque era su deber como nación, como hombre, como representante de un país.

Estados Unidos se incorporó para buscar su sudadera, sin querer mirarlo y entonces, Inglaterra supo que había hecho algo terriblemente mal.

-Alfred... - lo llamó por su nombre humano. Después de todo era Arthur quien debía explicaciones a Alfred, no Reino Unido a Estados Unidos. Esto era personal. El muchacho se volvió a él apenas, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa, con algo de vergüenza.

-Alfred, por favor, perdóname, yo no quise... no, no es eso, es que no lo hubiese querido de esta manera, yo te había prometido que no volvería a ser de esta manera...-

-No esperes que con solo decir eso todos tus problemas se vayan – respondió el nortemericano. Pudo haber sido miles de veces más severo, pero eso de ser el adulto a cargo nunca había sido su fuerte. El europeo era ahora quien parecía querer lanzarse del tercer piso y Estados Unidos debió suspirar para su tranquilidad algo que era, en parte, cierto - No fue del todo tu culpa-

Puede que no, pero agarró al chiquillo entre sus brazos una vez más, y de modo consciente; necesitaba compensarlo porque él era un ser inmortal, una potencia mundial y puede que haya sido un pirata y un bárbaro antaño, pero los tiempos cambian y él ahora, antes que cualquier cosa, era un caballero.

000

(1) Los criollos gustaban del mate, pero en ese entonces los de la clase alta eran los comerciantes ingleses, que tenían asco de tomar mate porque implica compartir la bombilla de un único recipiente de con los demás. Entonces, los porteños decidieron adoptar la tradición británica de tomar té y tomar mate pasó a ser signo de mala educación y de falta de higiene.

(2) The South Pacific Mail, el periódico de los ingleses residentes en Valparaíso, ahíg se informaban de lo que pasaba en Inglaterra, en Europa, leían acerca de la realeza, de los asuntos concernientes a ellos como grupo y hablaban de sus eventos sociales. Por supuesto estaba escrito en inglés y si alguien viene a la ciudad alguna vez, puede ir a leerlo a la biblioteca pública Severín donde se conservan muchos ejemplares.

(3) Luego de la independencia de Chile los Españoles asediaban Valparaíso; los que entonces estaban a cargo del país, descendientes de o directamente ingleses algunos, pidieron ayuda y mandaron irlandeses que disuadieron a los españoles. En un combate final Lord Cochrane abordó una fragata española, la Esmeralda, con cuyo esqueleto se construyó el primer muelle de la ciudad. Era como un trofeo de guerra funcional.

(4) La primera presencia inglesa en Valparaíso fue cuando los piratas lo asolaron. Cito "El primer aparecido fue Francis Drake o el "Draque", como comúnmente se le conoció. Llegó a bordo del Pelican, el 4 de diciembre de 1578, acompañado de cuatro barcos pequeños. De entrada, él y sus hombres tomaron un buque español y asesinaron a sus tripulantes. Atracó en el puerto y en tres días saqueó todo lo que encontró en el pequeño caserío de la playa, desde harina hasta oro. Tal fue su audacia que incluso robó dos botijas de vino y los vasos y ornamentos sagrados de la modesta capilla que el Obispo Rodríguez de Marmolejo había fundado en 1559. - _Después del desembarco de Drake, a la verdad, Valparaíso no volvió a existir como pueblo_ - reflexiona el historiador Vicuña Mackenna"

**Nota posterior:** Espero que lo hayan encontrado didáctico y divertido. Como dato curioso, durante el cambio de mando del actual presidente si hubo un temblor más menos fuerte y simulacro de tsunami con pánico colectivo incluido. Voy a publicar fotos en mi deviantart (kastiyana) que saqué en el bar "La Playa" por si quieren ambientalizarse en donde ocurrió la pelea.

¿les gustó?


End file.
